


safe haven

by kekeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Timeskip, This Is STUPID, kiyoomi has had enough of stupidity yet not enough of his bf, national team, national teams shenanigans
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeiji/pseuds/kekeiji
Summary: even if the world crumbles and all hell break loose before his eyes, as long as Kiyoomi has Wakatoshi by his side, he will be fine.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 6





	safe haven

**Author's Note:**

> i should've started working on my paper instead of posting this YAALLAH TOLONG. also maap humornya ga lucu hehehe gue aja merinding ngetik ini soalnya garing abiiieezz. oh also this was actually written in july so the jokes might be kinda outdated, sorry!

“NAMA SAYA HINATA SHOYO DARI GUGUS 9 TARATAKDUNGTARAKTAK”

_Diem._

_Diem._

_Diemdiemdiemdi_ “HINATA SALAH LIRIK BEGO!!”

“WOY TINDER GUE DI- _SWIPE RIGHT_ BALIK, MAMPUS LO SEMUA!”

“KAK SAKUSA KEREN TANGANNYA KAYAK PLASTISINGIRL”

“Plastisingirl apaan anjing?”

“ITU, TANTE-TANTE DI KARTUN _INCREDIBLES_ YANG BADANNYA LENTUR!”

“Ellipsis Girl kali???”

“NAH IYA ELLIPSIS GIRL!!!”

“DIEEEMMM!!!!” Kiyoomi akhirnya nyerah. Terus teriak

...dalem hati. Males ribut. Entah males ribut atau emang cemen aja, ga ada yang tau. Tapi yang jelas dia kesel, apa nggak bisa orang-orang ini BENERAN istirahat di waktu istirahat?

Kiyoomi hela nafas panjang, kemudian melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

_Oh._

“KAK, MAU KE MANA? TUNJUKKIN DULU TANGAN ECLIPSE GIRL-NYA!!!”

_Bacot_. Sakusa jalan agak jauh ke ujung lapangan, ngehampirin sosok yang lagi duduk nyengir sendirian sambil _scroll-scroll_ hape.

“Kak Wakatoshi,” panggilnya. Duduk di sebelah sosok itu. Yang dipanggil ngelingkarin lengannya di bahu Sakusa, yang kemudian nyenderin kepala di pundaknya.

Jari-jari Ushijima langsung gerak ngelus-ngelus kepala Sakusa, ngebelai rambutnya.

“Kiyoomi, kenapa? Capek?”

“Capek.”

“Padahal nanti masih ada latihan _spike_ lagi, terus 2 lawan 2, habis itu...”

“Bukan capek itu,” sela Sakusa. “Orang-orang itu ribut. Banget. Kalau diem barang semeniiit aja bakalan gatel-gatel. Capek lihatnya.”

Ushijima ngangguk paham. Ga paham sih, kok bisa orang bisa gatel-gatel kalau diem semenit. Cuman dia paham kalau Sakusa lagi _overwhelmed_ gini, pacarnya itu perlu dibikin tenang, dikasih waktu buat ngembaliin energinya lagi.

Ushijima nyium keningnya pelan, cuma sebatas bibir ketemu kulit. Sakusa naruh tangan kirinya di pangkuan Ushijima, yang langsung bales mainin jari-jari Sakusa dengan tangan kanannya, terus digenggam lembut.

Nyaman banget.

Mereka berdua lanjut nontonin perilaku satwa di lapangan sana. Bokuto tetap Bokuto seperti biasa, Hakuba masih pamerin Tinder _match_ -nya, Hinata dan Kageyama yang sekarang adu _jump serve_ (bolanya Hinata kena kepala Hoshiumi, _chaos ensues._ ), Yaku ngeludahin Atsumu (Sakusa nggak tau kenapa, _but he agrees._ ) disorakkin Komori dan Hyakuzawa.

Masih ribut. Masih bikin kepala Sakusa mau pecah.

Tapi sekarang ada Wakatoshi di sampingnya. Wakatoshi yang selalu (berusaha) ngertiin suasana hatinya. Wakatoshi yang ketawa dengerin dia ngedumel tentang kelakuan anggota timnas. Wakatoshi yang selalu jadi tempat berlindungnya.

Wakatoshi- _nya_.

Sambil memejamkan mata, dengan kepala di pundak Ushijima dan tangan di genggamannya, Sakusa ngerasa jauh lebih tenang.

Mau se- _chaos_ apapun, _even if world crumbles and all hell break loose before his eyes, as long as he has Wakatoshi by his side, he will be fine._

_...right?_

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic seems familiar to you yes i have posted this in on hqfess and my write.as page before. kudos and comments are very appreciated :D


End file.
